Retaliation: Fires of Combat
By Bumblebeeprime09 Retaliation: Fires of Combat is a Multiplayer-Only video game developed by Prime Studios and Dynamic Entertainment Systems Incorporated (DESI). In Retaliation: Fires of Combat, players may choose from one of 5 factions: The United States Marine Corps, the Army of the United Kingdom, the People's Liberation Army, the Korean People's Army, and the Saudi-Iran Insurgency Coalition. Weapons, Classes, and Factions Factions and usable weapons and vehicles. Infantry Classes *Infantryman - Assault Rifle with Rocket Launcher and Ammo Kits *Medic - SMG with Defibrillators and Medkits *Engineer - LMG with AT Mines and Repair Tool of Choice *Overwatch - Sniper Rifle with Targeting Binoculars of Choice and Motion Sensors. *Specialist - Shotgun with C4 or Claymore and Gas Grenades Vehicle Types *4WD Armored Car - Title says all. 4WDs are protected against small ams fire, but not against explosives, anti-material rifles, and Heavy Machine Guns. 4WDs are armed with a Heavy Machine Gun and have high mobility. Includes: Land Rover Wolf, HMMWV, GAZ-3937 Vodnik, GAZ-2975. *Wheeled LAV - The Wheeled LAV is mainly a troop transport vehicle, and is protected against all non-explosive weapons. The LAV has moderate mobility/speed, and is armed with an Auto-Cannon, an MMG, and a HMG. The LAV seats 5 people. The LAV is amphibious. Includes: LAV-25, ASLAV, WZ551, Fahd-280-30, BTR-90. *Tracked IFV - The Tracked IFV is very similar to the LAV, but, it has slightly lower mobility, more powerful weaponry, and seats one less person. The IFV trades the HMG for an AT Missile. Includes: M3A3 Bradley, Desert Warrior IFV, ZBD-97, BMD-3, BMP-2. *MBT - The MBT is the least mobile vehicle available, but also the most heavily armed and armored. The MBT has a Smoothbore Cannon, Co-Axial MG, HMG, and MMG. The MBT seats 3 people. Includes: M1A3 Abrams, Challenger II, Type 99 , P'okp'ung-po, T-90. *AA Tank - The AA Tank has the same armor and mobility as an IFV, but is geared specifically towards anti-air purposes. The Driver has no control of the weapons. The AA Tank is armed with AA Cannons and Surface-To-Air missiles. The AA Tank seats two people. Includes: M163 VADS, Type 95 SPAAA, 9K22 Tunguska. *Transport Helicopter - The Transport heli is a light Transport vehicle for the air. It is armed with a Heavy Machine Gun and seats four people. The Transport heli is fully protected against small arms fire, but can be damaged by anything else. Includes: UH-60 Blackhawk, Puma HC-1, Z-11, Mi-8, UH-1D. *Heavy Assault Chopper - The HAC is an upsized Transport Chopper. It seats seven people now, and it carries two HMGs. It is now protected against all non-explosive weapons. However, the HAC is very large and slow, making it an easy target. Includes: MH-53 Pave Low, Z-8, Mi-26 Halo *Attack Helicopter - The Attack Helicopter is very powerful. It is armed with an Autocannon, Rocket Pods, and Air-To-Ground missiles. The Helicopter is also quite maneuverable, making it very powerful. However, the helicopter can be damaged by anything other than small arms fire. The helicopter seats two people. Includes: AH-1Z Viper, AH-1 Apache, WZ-10 Chimera, Mi-28 Havoc, Mi-35 Hind. *Fighter Jet - The Fighter Jet is a powerful vehicle, but is only geared for Air-To-Air purposes. It is armed with Air-To-Air Missiles and an Autocannon, and seats only one person. It can be damaged by anything other than small-arms fire. The Fighter Jet is quite fast. Includes: F-16 Falcon, Eurofighter Typhoon, J-10, MiG-29, MiG-21. *Ground-Attack Aircraft - The GAA is also quite powerful, but it is geared specifically for attacking ground targets. It is armed with Cluster Bombs and Rocket Pods. The GAA is slower than the Fighter Jet, but has slightly more armor. The GAA seats one person. Includes: F-15E, Tornado GR4, Nanchang Q-5, SU-25 Frogfoot, Su-34 Fullback. *Stealth Fighter - The Stealth Fighter is the fastest jet available. It seats one person. It can take damage from any weapon. The stealth fighter can attack both ground and air targets, as it is armed with an autocannon and Air-To-Ground missiles, but it has a slower reload time than other jets. The Stealth Fighter has special properties, as it can not be spotted. It also can not be locked on to by Surface-To-Air missiles (Either AA Tank Missiles or Portable SAMs carried by engineers), but it can be locked on to by Air-To-Air missiles. Includes: F-35C, J-20, Tu-50. *Speedboat - The only water-faring vehicle in the game, the speedboat is much like a 4WD on water. It is armed with a single MMG and is only protected from small arms fire. The Speedboat does not belong to any faction. *Dune Buggy - The Dune Buggy is much like a 4WD as well. It is faster than a 4WD and has better handling, but the occupants are far more exposed, and the Buggy is only armed with an MMG. The Dune Buggy does not belong to any one faction. *MD500 - The MD500 is a Scout helicopter, and it only seats two. The MD500 is armed with dual miniguns and has a thermal view available to the passenger that can be toggled on and off. The MD500 is the smallest and fastest helicopter, but it can be damaged by any weapon. The MD500 seats two and does not belong to any one faction. *Mobile UAV Trailer - The Mobile UAV Trailer is a truck, with three seats. The first seat of the truck is the driver's seat, and he can drive the Station around the map. The second seat holds the UAV controls, meaning that the person in the second seat pilots the UAV (An MQ-9 Reaper Drone). The third seat is the weapons control station, meaning that the person in this seat can control the UAV's weapons and countermeasures. The truck itself is unarmed, but the UAV is armed with laser-guided ATGMs, as well as a thermal imager for picking out infantry. The UAV also has Flares. The Mobile UAV Control Station does not belong to any one faction. U.S.M.C. Allied with the AUK. Weapons *ACR A2 (AR) *SCAR-H Semi (AR) *M2010 ESR (Sniper Rifle) *M39 EMR (Sniper Rifle) *M240B (LMG) *M249 SAW (LMG) *TDI Vector (SMG) *UMP45 (SMG) *Remington 870 (Shotgun) *AA-12 (Shotgun) *M9 (Sidearm) *SMAW AT (Launcher) *FIM-92 (Launcher) *Barrett M95 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *BGM-71 TOW (Mounted AT) *Mk. 19 (Mounted Auto GL) *M2 HB (Mounted MG) Vehicles *Humvee *LAV-25 *M3A3 Bradley *M1A3 Abrams *M163 VADS *UH-60 Blackhawk *MH-53 Pave Low *AH-1Z Viper *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-15E Strike Eagle *F-35C A.U.K. Allied with the USMC. Weapons *L85A2 (AR) *C7A1 (AR) *L86 LSW (LMG) *L7 MMG (LMG) *L115A3 Sniper Rifle (Sniper Rifle) *HK417 DMR (Sniper Rifle) *MP5A3 (SMG) *MP7A2 (SMG) *Sig P226 (Sidearm) *Benelli M4 (Shotgun) *AA-12 (Shotgun) *M3 Carl Gustav (Launcher) *FIM-92 (Launcher) *AW50 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *BGM-71 TOW (Mounted AT) *Mk. 19 (Mounted Auto GL) *M2 HB (Mounted MG) Vehicles *Land Rover Wolf *ASLAV *Desert Warrior *Challenger 2 *M163 VADS *Puma HC-1 *MH-53 Pave Low *AH-1 Apache *Typhoon F2 *Tornado GR4 *F-35C P.L.A. Allied with the KPA. Weapons *QBZ-95 (AR) *M308 (Chinese M14 EBR Clone) (AR) *JS 7.62mm (Sniper Rifle) *QBU-88 (Sniper Rifle) *QJY-88 (LMG) *QBB-95 (LMG) *QCW-05 (SMG) *Type 85 (SMG) *NOR982 (Shotgun) *USAS-12 (Shotgun) *QSZ-92 (Sidearm) *PF-98 (Launcher) *AMR-2 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *HJ-8 (Mounted AT) *QLZ-87 (Mounted Auto GL) *Type 85 (Mounted MG) Vehicles *Humvee *WZ-551 *ZBD-97 *Type 99 *Type 95 *Z-11 Light *Z-8 *WZ-10 Chimera *J-10 Vigorous Dragon *Nanchang Q-5 *J-20 K.P.A. Once again, this is a Unified Korea where North Korea beat the shit out of made peace with South Korea and Japan. Allied with the PLA. Weapons *DR-300 (K-2 Rifle that fires the 7.62.39mm round) (AR) *Type 56 Carbine (SKS) (AR) *M91/30 Modernized (Sniper Rifle) *SVU Sniaperskaya Short (Sniper Rifle) *Type 67 (LMG) *RPD (LMG) *PPShM (SMG) *PP-19 Bizon (SMG) *KS-23 (Shotgun) *USAS-12 (Shotgun) *MP-443 Grach (Sidearm) *Panzerfaust 3 (Launcher) *JS 05 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *HJ-8 (Mounted AT) *QLZ-87 (Mounted Auto GL) *Type 85 (Mounted MG) Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *BTR-80 *BMD-3 *P'okp'ung-ho *Type 95 *Mi-8 Light *Z-8 *Mi-28 Havoc *MiG-29 Fulcrum *Su-34 Fullback *J-20 S-I.I.C. Has no alliegence to any faction other than itself. Weapons *AKM (AR) *FN FAL (AR) *SV-98 Sniaperskaya (Sniper Rifle) *SVD (Sniper Rifle) *PK Pecheneg (LMG) *RPK (LMG) *Uzi (SMG) *Skorpion Vz. 61 (SMG) *TOZ194 (Shotgun) *SPAS-15 Auto (Shotgun) *TT-33 Tokarev (Sidearm) *RPG-32 (Launcher) *KSVK 12.7 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *9M133 Kornet (Mounted AT) *AGS-30 (Mounted Auto GL) *DShK (Mounted MG) Vehicles *GAZ-2975 *Fahd-280-30 *BMP-2 *T-90 *9K22 Tunguska *UH-1D Huey *Mi-26 Halo *Mi-35 *MiG-21 *Su-25 Frogfoot *Sukhoi Tu-50 Factionless Vehicles These are vehicles that all teams get. *Speedboat *Dune Buggy *MD500 Equipment Equipment options that are available. *Overwatch - SOFLAM (Rocket Artillery) *Medic - Medkit *Assault - Ammo Box *Medic - Defibrillators *Engineer - Blowtorch (Repair Tool) *Engineer - Wrench (Repair Tool) *Engineer - AT Mine *Assault - Rocket Launcher (Faction Specific, listed with each faction) *Assault - Portable SAM (Faction Specific) *Overwatch - Motion Sensor *Specialist - C4 *Specialist - Claymore *Specialist - Gas Grenade Factionless Weapons All Factionless weapons must be unlocked. *F2000 (AR) *MSG-90 (Sniper Rifle) *AUG A3 (AR) *G36K (AR) *QBZ-97 (AR) *AKS-74U (AR) *PP2000 (SMG) *SPAS-12 (Shotgun) *Armsel Striker (Shotgun) *M60E3 (LMG) *MG3 (LMG) *MG4 (LMG) *Five-seveN (Sidearm) *S&W .500 (Sidearm) *M1911 .45 (Sidearm) *USP 9mm (Sidearm) *C14 Timberwolf (Sniper Rifle) *PM63 (SMG) *Walther PPK (Sidearm) *Colt 9mm (SMG) Modes Convoy The Defending team will have a convoy of 2 IFVs, 2 Anti-Air Tanks, and 2 MBTs, backed up by Armored Cars and a pair of Attack Helicopters. Certain players will spawn in the convoy and must drive the LAV along the marked path. Deviating from the path will cause the player to lose points. Other players who do not spawn in the Convoy must catch up to the convoy via the Armored Cars and the Helicopters. This team's goal is to defend the Convoy until it passes into the safe zone. The Attacking team recieves 2 fighter Jets, a Ground-Attack Aircraft, Wheeled LAVs, and Armored cars. Their goal is to destroy the Convoy. End-of-Match Bonus points are awarded based on speed. If the Defenders win, then they will recieve more points for a faster finish speed. If the Attackers win, they will recieve more points for destroying the convoy more quickly. All vehicles, except the convoy vehicles, respawn. Convoy vehicles are fitted with Alternate weapons, Defensive Countrmeasures, Mine and Motion sensors by default. The drivers of the Convoy vehicles may not exit their tanks, but other players may enter and exit the Convoy vehicles at will. If a Convoy vehicle is destroyed, the Operator of that vehicle will respawn as a regular soldier. Conquest There are 5 flags that both teams must capture. Holding more flags than the enemy will slowly drain their respawn points. When one team loses all of their respawn points, the other team wins. Assault The Defending team must defend the objectives, while the the attacking teams must either steal, capture, or destroy the objective (Depending on what it is). If the objective is stolen, destroyed, or captured by the attackers, then the defenders must fall back. If the Attackers lose all of their respawn points, then the Defenders win. If the Attackers successfully complete all objectives, then the Attackers win. The Attacking team will always have 2 factions, unless the S-IIC is attacking. Annihilation The objective is simple - Kill all of the enemies. Flags/Bases cannot be captured, but players can spawn from flags that are under friendly control. Drain all enemy factions of respawn points to win the game. Your team must have respawn points to be granted a victory. Annihilation pits the USA and UK versus the KPA and PLA versus the S-IIC. Due to the S-IIC not having an ally faction, the S-IIC gains twice as many respawn points as the other factions. Dogfight Dogfights are available on any map. Dogfights are like Annihilation, except you can only fly aircraft. On maps compatible with Annihilation, all factions are featured, and the game mode is similar to Annihilation. On maps not compatible with Annihilation, the mode will instead be a dogfight between two teams, as opposed to five. In the Multiplayer menu, as part of the class customization, you may choose your default aircraft type for the game mode. However, some aircraft are ommitted for obvious purposes, including the Ground-Attack Aircraft, Transport, and Heavy Assault Chopper. The player may choose to spawn in his own aircraft, or he may instead choose an open seat in an Attack or Scout Helicopter (No Jet in the game seats more than one person). Maps *Cairo (Conquest, Convoy, Assault) - Cairo is a perfect city for a staging base for the US and UK to assault through the Middle East to retake the Oil Fields. However, the SIIC is determined to stop them... *Hong Kong (Conquest, Annihilation) - A major Chinese city, the US and UK seek to take this to secure a foothold for the coming invasion of China. The PLA, aided by the KPA, are to defend this to the death. However, other groups may seek this as a perfect opportunity to deal a blow to both sides... *Catalina Island (Conquest, Convoy, Assault) - The KPA and PLA have decided to invade the US. Their first step is to secure Catalina island. The US, however, is determined to defend the Land of the Free. *Okinawa (Conquest, Convoy, Assault) - The UK and US have planned to try and weaken the KPA. Their first step to getting onto Korean soil is to secure a base near their homeland. British forces are taking command of this operation. The KPA do not wish to lose this island. *London (Conquest, Convoy, Assault, Annihilation) - The British homeland is under siege. PLA forces have staged a surprise attack on the UK. The Royal Marines are now being tasked to take back the capital city. However, the capital city is yet another hotspot for insurgent activity. *Seoul (Conquest, Convoy, Assault) - The UK forces have made it to the Economic Capital of the Korean Federation. If this city is secured, then the KPA will have their hands tied for a while, releasing some pressure on the Americans, so they can fight the PLA with greater effect. *Tripoli (Conquest, Convoy, Assault) - S-IIC forces, with support from the Totalitarian Government of Lybia, are moving troops and equipment through the area. The UK and US, now realizing the full threat of the S-IIC, move into the area to stop them. *Shahikot Mountains (Conquest, Assault, Annihilation) - PLA and KPA forces are also closing on the Oil-Rich Fields of Saudi Arabia and the rest of the Middle East. While the US moves in through Egypt, the Eastern forces are going through the Shahikot Mountains. US and UK forces are on their way to intercept, but the Insurgency may beat the Western Forces to the battle zone. *Great Wall of China (Conquest. Convoy, Assault) - The Great Wall of China is a symbolic monument. If the US and UK can destroy the wall, then the Morale of the Chinese people will be greatly decreased. The PLA will not let this fall through. *San Francisco (Conquest, Convoy, Assault) - Home is where the war is. The KPA has taken control of San Francisco. The US is staging a Counterattack from Angel Island. The KPA is determined to keep a foothold in the US. *Honolulu (Conquest, Convoy, Assault) - Honolulu is a major Hawaiian city. If the PLA and KPA were to take control of the city, they could soon take the rest of the Hawaiian islands. This would weaken supply lines between the US and Australia. The US must defend this city or they will lose a valuable asset to the war. *Panama Canal (Conquest, Convoy, Assault, Annihilation) - The Panama Canal is a major supply route that links the Pacific to the Atlantic. UK forces have been using it often to get their ships to the Pacific. The KPA and the PLA wish to cut the UK off by taking the Canal. S-IIC forces may be present as well. *Gibraltar (Conquest, Convoy, Assault, Annihilation) - Gibraltar is a great way to control traffic oing in and out of the Mediterranean. If, however, the PLA were to get their hands on the Penninsula, then they could prevent Western forces from getting in and out of thr Mediterranean sea, and allow PLA and KPA Forces through. The S-IIC sees this as another opportunity to deal a major blow to both sides of the war. *Shanghai (Conquest, Convoy, Assault) - Shanghai is another major Chinese city. Taking control of the city would further weaken their country for the final blow on Beijing. The PLA must defend this city- or risk losing the war. Downloadable Content Retaliation: FoC has a DLC pack, containing 10 maps set in World War Two, with new factions, weapons, and vehicles. The factions are: USMC, AUK, Wehrmacht, Imperial Japanese Army, and the Red Army. Those who chose USMC or AUK in the base game will retain their faction. Those who chose the PLA will play as Nazi Germany, those who chose KPA will become the IJA, and those who chose S-IIC will play as the Red Army. Among the changes to the game include the removal of all types of helicopters, the Dune Buggy, and Automatic Grenade Launchers. The Infantry Fighting Vehicle is replaced by the Half-Track, the Ground-Attack Aircraft replaced by Light Bombers, the Speedboat replaced by various types of Landing Craft, and the Anti-Air tanks replaced by stationary Flak Turrets. Portable SAM Launchers have been taken out. The SOFLAM has been replaced by a radio. AT Launchers have been replaced by Mortar Tubes. Assault Rifles are now Semi-Automatic Battle Rifles, and only Bolt-Action rifles are available to the Overwatch class. The 4WD Armored Cars now only seat three and are open-topped. Anti-Material Rifles have been replaced by Anti-Tank rifles, however, they are only cosmetically different from their base-game counterparts. Flamethrowers replace the Shotgun for the Specialist. The Mobile UAV Trailer has been replaced by the Medium Bomber- However, the bomber is no longer remotely controlled, and there is no truck to go with it. However, the Medium Bomber can be controlled by anyone. Each faction has their own medium bomber. The Stealth Jet has been replaced by the Prototype Jet. Annihilation has been removed from this pack, due to there not being anywhere where all 5 factions met. Dogfight now only includes Fighter Planes and Prototype Jets. Also, due to there being no multi-seat aircraft available, players must spawn in their own vehicle. USMC Weapons *M1A1 Carbine (Rifle) *M1A1 Thompson (SMG) *B.A.R. (LMG) *M1903 Springfield (Sniper Rifle) *M2 (Flamethrower) *M1911 .45 (Sidearm) *M18 Recoilless Rifle (Rocket Launcher) *M2 Mortar (Mortar Tube) *M1917 Browning (HMG) *.55" Boys (AT Rifle) *40mm Bofors (AA Gun) Vehicles *Willys MB (4x4) *M3 Half-Track (APC) *M4 Sherman (Tank) *LCVP (Boat) *P-51 Mustang (Fighter) *SBD Dauntless (Light Bomber) *B-25 Mitchell (Medium Bomber) *Gloster Meteor (Prototype Jet) AUK Weapons *M1 Garand (Rifle) *Sten (SMG) *Bren (LMG) *Lee-Enfield No. 4 (Sniper Rifle) *No. 2 Lifebuoy (Flamethrower) *Browning Hi-Power (Sidearm) *PIAT Launcher (Rocket Launcher) *SBML 2-Inch (Mortar Tube) *Vickers MG (HMG) *.55" Boys (AT Rifle) *40mm Bofors (AA Gun) Vehicles *Willys MB (4x4) *M3 Half-Track (APC) *Mk. III Valentine (Tank) *LCVP (Boat) *Spitfire Mk. V (Fighter) *Hawker Typhoon (Light Bomber) *DH Mosquito (Medium Bomber) *Gloster Meteor (Prototype Jet) Wehrmacht Weapons *Gewehr 43 (Rifle) *MP40 (SMG) *FG-42 (LMG) *Karabiner 98K (Sniper Rifle) *Flammenwerfer 35 (Flamethrower) *Walther P38 (Sidearm) *Panzerfaust (Rocket Launcher) *5CM IGrW (Mortar Tube) *MG34 (HMG) *Type 97 20mm (AT Rifle) *Flak 38 (AA Gun) Vehicles *Schwimmwagen (4x4/Boat) *Hanomag (APC) *Panzer IV (Tank) *BF-109G (Fighter) *FW-190A (Fighter-Bomber) *Heinkel He 111 (Medium Bomber) *Me-262 (Prototype Jet) IJA Weapons *Type 5 (Rifle) *Type 100 (SMG) *Type 96 (LMG) *Type 99 Arisaka (Sniper Rifle) *Type 93 Flamethrower (Flamethrower) *Type 14 Nambu (Sidearm) *Panzerschrek (Rocket Launcher) *Type 89 (Mortar Tube) *Type 92 (HMG) *Type 97 20mm (AT Rifle) *Type 96 25MM (AA Gun) Vehicles *Type 95 Kurogane (4x4) *Type 1 Ho-Ha (APC) *Type 97 Chi-Ha (Tank) *Daihatsu-Class Boat (Boat) *A6M Zero (Fighter) *D3A1 Val (Fighter-Bomber) *G4M Betty (Medium Bomber) *Me-262 (Prototype Jet) Red Army Weapons *SVT-40 (Rifle) *PPSh-41 (SMG) *DP Machine Gun (LMG) *Mosin-Nagant (Sniper Rifle) *ROKS-3 (Flamethrower) *TT-33 (Sidearm) *M9A1 Bazooka (Rocket Launcher) *50-PM-38 (Mortar Tube) *SG-43 (HMG) *PTRS-41 (AT Rifle) *37mm 61-K (AA Gun) Vehicles *GAZ-67b (4x4) *M3 Half-Track (APC) *T-34/76 (Tank) *LCVP (Boat) *Yak-3 (Fighter) *IL-2 (Fighter-Bomber) *Pe-2 (Medium Bomber) *Yak-15 (Prototype Jet) Maps Each map can fit all modes, except for Annihilation. *El Alamein *Midway Island *Coral Sea *Okinawa *English Channel *Berlin *Kursk *Rome Category:FanFiction Category:Games Category:Bumblebeeprime09